


Weapon Show and Tell

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott shows Yeza her gun and crossbow.





	Weapon Show and Tell

She felt his eyes on her, where she sat on the rock cleaning up after a fight. She’d been protecting him the whole fight, since he couldn’t be left somewhere safe where they were in the woods, so she had been happy to show off for him with her weapons. Nott even used the gun a little bit, it had been fucking awesome! 

Now she was just doing the boring stuff, cleaning the blood and stuff from her bow after getting a killing blow with it. She still didn’t know how it did two arrows at once, but she’d seen him staring, and knew it was real cool. 

She looked up when he sat beside her, not afraid of her, something she was still getting used to, looking over her work after she put the crossbow down to work on her gun.

He picked up the crossbow lightly, looking at it with curiosity, turning it around in his hands with experienced fingers and a hungry mind, “This is magic?” he asked, looking at her. 

Nott nodded, “Yep. I got it from a real crazy gnome in Hupperdook. I got it for fighting the metal ball of death thing until it stopped spinning.” she said.

He turned the bow around, looking down the mechanism that held the arrows, something she would worry about his eyes being shot out if she hadn’t just removed the extra arrows, “This is really impressive! There is a small malfunction to this, that makes it possible for two arrows to be shot at once, that the magic manipulates. It means the mechanism that accidentally forces the arrows together doesn’t break the bow apart, with the magic making it pretend its just one at a time incredibly fast.” he looked back at her, smiling at her, “It was really cool to see that, in person, with how you killed that monster wolf thing.” 

She smiled, blushing as she looked at the ground, “I’m glad you liked that babe, I can show you it again at some point, whenever the next thing decides to fucking fight us for no reason.” 

Yeza looked briefly concerned, but still amazed, still really impressed with her being a mercenary, and pointed at her gun, “Is that magic? I’ve read of those weapons, and the people who made them. They are deadly things, it was amazing to see in action.” 

She lifted the gun, looking it over as she shook out the bullets, fixing the barrel back in place, seeing the expression he makes at her expert handling of the metal contraption, “Yeah, it’s real cool. Not magic though.”

They lapse into comfortable silence again, as Nott goes back to cleaning the gun. 


End file.
